In a mobile communication system, the arrangement of cells, the size of cells, and the communication band for each cell are typically designed based on the predicted number of users, the communication volume, or the propagation environment of radio waves to enable provision of communication service requested from each user without there being areas in which communication is not possible. At this time, communication bands between the radio base stations that manage cells and the apparatus for controlling the radio base stations are a fixed value that depends on the communication capability of each radio base station that is set in the system design beforehand.
In a mobile communication system, various information-providing services or the connection and disconnection of calls to radio terminals that are moving are typically controlled based on positional information of the radio terminals belonging to users. A method of registering positional information of radio terminals is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11 (1999)-234729.
As described hereinabove, in a mobile communication system of the background art, the communication bands between radio base stations provided in each cell and the apparatus that controls the radio base stations are set beforehand by system design. As a result, when access to a radio base station from radio terminals surpasses the predictions made at the time of system design, the concern arises that users in corresponding cells will experience interruptions of communication service or be unable to communicate. Such states are preferably reduced to a minimum.